The Great Valley's Sharptooth Allies
by ryanreginald64
Summary: Chomper's Parents were welcomed to the great valley as new allies. Chomper's Parents were antagonists in The Land Before Time 2 and then became part of the heard in the Great Valley. Its the first time that Sharpteeth became allies of the Leaf Eaters.


**The Great Valley**

The children, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper and Ruby are playing a game. Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Threehorn are eating leaves and they are having a conversation until a 2 sharpteeth came to the valley. The 1st sharptooth is the Spinosaurus. The 2nd is the Baryonyx. The 2 sharpteeth kept chasing the children. Grandpa Longneck, Mr. Threehorn, Bron, Mr. Clubtail and the Pteranodons came to fight the sharpteeth and defend the children.

Mr. Clubtail: How are we suppose to drive them away from the valley?

Grandpa Longneck: I have no Idea!

Bron: Those are the largest sharpteeth in the world! I don't think we can drive them away but we can only distract them,

Mr. Threehorn: There must be a way!

Grandpa Longneck: Littlefoot! Get some help!

 **The Mysterious Beyond**

Chomper's parents were close near The Great Valley. The heard of a Spino attack.

Chomper's Dad: (Sharptooth Language) I heard something.

Chomper's Mom: No leaf eater can understand you if you keep speaking like that.

Chomper's Dad: Oh Sorry. But you know I heard an attack coming from the great valley.

Chomper's Mom: It must be Spiny and Bary.

Chomper's Dad: We have to help them. C'mon!

 **Back at the Great Valley**

Grandpa Longneck: We kept hitting them but they couldn't leave!

Bron: Littlefoot already gotten some help! Let's keep fighting!

Mr. Threehorn: even tho….

(A Tyrannosaurus Roar was heard)

Mr. Clubtail: It must be another Sharptooth!

Chomper's Dad began to Roar at Spiny and Bary and then he spoke: Are you leaf eaters alright?

Grandpa Longneck: You're Chomper's father and you can speak.

Chomper's Mom: Let's teach these Big Sharpteeth not to attack the Great Valley! (And then Roars)

Mr. Threehorn: You heard her let's do it.

Littlefoot: Is that?

Chomper: It's my parents.

Cera: Chomper, your must be fighting our parents.

Littlefoot: No their not. They fighting by our parents side.

Chomper's parents are on Grandpa Longneck's side and fought the Spinosaurus and Baryonyx. Chomper's Dad bites the Neck of the Spinosaurus and uses his head to push him away from the great vally. Grandpa Longneck, Chomper's Dad and Bron are fighting the Spinosaurus. Mr. Threehorn, Mr. Clubtail and Chomper's Mom are fighting the Baryonyx. The Spinosaurus and Baryonyx both run away from the Great Valley.

Chomper's Dad: I guess we'll be going now.

Bron: Don't go.

Grandpa Longneck: You 2 have helped us in protecting our Valley.

Mr. Threehorn: And for that you sharpteeth are welcome to the Great Valley.

Mr. Clubtail: You are our new allies. Even though that other sharpteeth are enemies you 2 will always be our allies.

Chomper's Mom: Thank You. We will be your allies.

Chomper: Mom, Dad how did you get here?

Chomper's Your mom and I came to defend the Great Valley and also we also bought fast biter meat for our food.

Bron: What foods do the 2 of you eat?

Chomper's Dad: We only eat Fast Biters, Sharptooth Flyers and Bigger Sharpteeth. We do not eat leaf eaters.

Littlefoot: It's a good thing that Chomper's Parents are now part of the herd.

Grandpa Longneck: We will be with you when you hunt other sharpteeth.

Chomper's Dad: Red Claw, Screech and Thud always ran away from us because we had a plan to hunt them for our food.

 **Later that night**

All the dinosaurs have gathered around and came to welcome their new allies. Their first sharptooth allies.

Grandpa Longneck: We are here today to welcome our new allies Mr and Mrs Sharpteeth. We know that in the past years that many other Sharpteeth were our enemies.

Mr. Threehorn: But then Chomper's parents helped us defend our valley from other sharpteeth. Now they are our new allies, our friends and part of the heard.

 **Next day in the Great Valley**

The longnecks, threehorns, spiketails, swimmers, flyers, clubtails and the two sharpteeth live as a herd. Chomper's Dad collects fast biters for food from the Mysterious Beyond.

Littlefoot: It's a good thing that the leaf eaters and two sharpteeth are allies for the first time.

Cera: I know.

Everytime Chomper's parents look for food, they go to the mysterious beyond and hunt for a sharptooth. When they're done hunting for food they seal off the passage to the Mysterious Beyond and then open it again for hunting.


End file.
